Wakai Bungaku: Caramel apple
by prettyyandere690
Summary: "Caramel apple" focuses on one of the characters' experiences when they were being raised in an orphanage.
1. Chapter 1: The Yokohama nun

_**"Caramel apple"** _focuses on the characters' experiences when they lived the Yokohama/Tokyo orphanage.

* * *

**Here is Pai's backstory and experiences as a nun.**

Pai was born "Marina Sakamoto" in Tokyo, Japan. On March 1965, a nurse dropped her off to the orphan bus and was in the Tokyo orphanage, which was a result of her parents dying a month after her birth.

She frequently suffered from abuse from her caretakers and the other kids on her first day, but when she turned 12, the headmaster sent her out for foster parents and wished her well on her journey.

After Marina left the orphanage, she gave it to male school teacher to fill out, and he was officially her adoptive father.

* * *

**Training as a nun**

On April 1987, she moved to Yokohama after giving birth to Rory and trained to become a nun and got the job with one of the staff members in the orphanage with Sumire.

**"Hi guys." **She said.

**"Hello ma'am, are you ready to take care of orphans with me?" **The headmaster asked.

**"Yes I am." **Pai replied.

* * *

After the trainees and Pai trained to become one of Sumire's staff, they finally got the job.

Marina was really caring towards Atsushi, and would mostly feel bad for him when the headmaster abuses him.

**"Why did you do that?" **She asked.

**"I kicked him, because he's not supposed to be eating in this room full of books. **Sumire replied.

Marina didn't want to admonish Atsushi at all, but instead wanted to get him out the cell and feed him some real food. **"Not injecting him with sedatives or nutrients."**

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: Marina's granddaughter

**"Meet Chin Xi, Marina's granddaughter and Mori's niece."**

Chin was born on May 2nd, 1998 in Yokohama, Japan. She was a result of an accidental pregnancy with her parents **(Rory Sakamoto and Sai Woo Xi)** being 11 years old at that time. When Chin was 2, she moved to another house with her parents and uncle, leaving her grandmother and great-grandfather behind.

* * *

**"Rory and Sai are my parents?" **11-year okd Chin sked Dr. Oto.

**"Yes, they are." **He replied.

Chin often confused her young parents and uncle as her older siblings, until Dr. Oto told her the truth.

* * *

By the age of 13, her parents passed away on Christmas Eve after complications from a car accident. That make her really depressed, she attended their funeral and cried in front of their grave in the rain. Chin felt so much grief, walking from place to place with just her uncle and cousin .

**"Why couldn't I celebrate my last Christmas with my parents?" **Chin thought to herself in her room.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3: Anne and Eric

Anna and her sister were abandoned from their father after their mother had decreased health when she gave birth to Anna and passed away during Lucy's birth, which let their two of them being put up for foster care and was raised in the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

The people in there, treated the two girls very harshly and told Lucy to work all day with freezing water and a dishcloth, which made her fingers ache for several days. Anna also makes her sister's clothes from patched up leftovers and would wear it for a year.

In November 30, 2010, Anna reveals that she and and younger sister received a permanent scar on their arms from a hot iron poker, that of similar to Atsushi's scar by his stomach, which serves as an example of how bad the orphanage treated the two little girls.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (Atsushi's episode will be next)**


	4. Chapter 4: Atsushi's abandonment

When Atsui was 13, her father sexually abused her which caused her to get pregnant and call the police on him.

After she gave birth to Atsushi in 2010, her father escaped from prison and killed her. Before that, she transferred her humanoid tiger ability to her son while abandoning him at the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

Atsushi suffered from verbal and physical abuse from the headmaster/caretakers. Because of this, it has taken a huge toll on his self-worth now that he's older, causing him to constantly question the value and usefulness of everyday life.

When Atsushi turned five years old, the nun told him that she met his mother after he was born. After the conversation was over, his caretakers suddenly stopped feeding him.

Alongside the caretakers' verbal and physical abuse, Atsushi also suffered at the hands of the other orphans as well.

They'd often throw him off of the bus as it drove in the street, he would cry for help for Akiko to get off of the bus to bring him back in it. One of them even cut his hair as a prank and he had to let it grow as the hairstyle that he currently has.

After his mother passed away, Dazai reincarnated her into an 22-year old woman in the ghost temple and became Chuuya's caretaker at the Yokohama orphanage.

* * *

One day, the headmaster nailed Atsushi's foot with a hammer and Atsui took him into the infirmary to pull it out.

**"Thank you so much." **Atsushi said.

**"You're welcome, my son." **Atsui replied.

The two of them realized that they're related to each other, and hugged all the way to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Chapter 5: Summer is ruined

**June 14, 2012**

_It was supposed to be a great summer for the orphaned children, but the headmaster was too overprotective to let that happen._

**"You didn't follow the rules." **He exclaimed.

**"Which rule did we break?" **Kenji asked.

**"Well rule number 5 say, that you're not allowed to go outside expect the backyard to play in." **The director replied.

**"W-What are you going to do to us?" **Akiko asked.

**"Ooh! It's going to feel so painful." **Sumire said in a sadistic way.

_The headmaster jumped on top of Atsushi, grabbed a piece of hot medal and burned Atsushi's abdomen._

***Runs from the headmaster into his room* "This is not the summer that I wanted." **Atsushi sulked.

_Sakurai comforted Atsushi in the infirmary, and Miyuko placed some ice on his burn._

***Strokes Atsushi's hair* ****"Don't worry, we'll play outside after this." **Sakurai calmly said.

_After that, all of the children in summer clothes, ran outside of the backyard for a party._

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
